Albion
| data = 9 Novembre }} Albion è un capitano pirata unitosi in seguito ai finti pirati di Cappello di paglia. Appearance Albion is a pale man with a large, ovular head that is wrapped in bandages, like most of his body, from his forehead to his scalp, with his face only occupying the lowest part of his head. He has a long black ponytail on the back of his head, growing out from under the bandages, and wears a captain's coat. Around his neck is what appears to be a shirt collar with two buttons that have "A" on them, along with a red and maroon striped tie around his neck. He also has a dark yellow sash around his waist. He has three thin dagger-like weapons on his right hip and is also seen carrying a large sword in one hand. Personality Albion seemed calm when Caribou attacked the Marines, but appeared annoyed by his attitude. Albion appears to be among the many others who were easily fooled by Impostor Straw Hats' charade. Still, his desire to have his name known throughout the seas may have contributed to his decision to join Demalo Black's crew, as he did not question the dubious credibility of the fake Straw Hats. He quickly became angered upon realizing that his "boss" was a fake weakling, accusing the latter of taking advantage of the real Luffy, whom everyone thought to be dead, all the while considering Black to be a "random piece of trash worth a mere 20 million". As Sentomaru puts it, Albion and the rest of the recruits were stupid for being so easily duped by the frauds. Forza e abilità Non si sa molto sulle sue capacita, ma si presume che sia abbastanza forte essendo stato in grado di raggiungere l'arcipelago Sabaody. È stato anche in grado di sfuggire al plotone di Sentomaru a differenza delle altre reclute. Armi Porta con sé almeno quattro armi bianche, quindi si presume che sia uno spadaccino. Ha tre piccoli pugnali sul fianco destro e brandisce una spada curva. Nell'anime tiene i pugnali tra le dita della mano destra utilizzandoli come artigli, in modo simile allo stile di combattimento di Bagy. Storia Saga del ritorno alle Sabaody Arriva alle Sabaody nello stesso periodo della riunione dei Pirati di Cappello di paglia. Lo si vede al Grove 46 insieme al resto dei pirati che si sono uniti ai finti pirati di Cappello di paglia. Quando Sentomaru arriva al luogo di ritrovo dei pirati con due Pacifista, Albion nota il loro arrivo e commenta l'uccisione di un Marine da parte di Caribou. Quando Sentoumaru rivela che Demalo Black è in realtà un impostore che si spacciava per Rufy, Albion si arrabbia, dicendo che lui e la sua ciurma stavano per essere utilizzati da un falsario. È stato affermato da Sentomaru che tutte le reclute dei finti pirati di Cappello di paglia sono state catturate, ad eccezione dei pirati di Caribou. Tuttavia, Albion ha in qualche modo evitato la cattura. En:Albion Categoria:Bozze Categoria:Umani Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Capitani pirata Categoria:Finti pirati di Cappello di paglia Categoria:Spadaccini